You have Failed this City
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Arrow ficlets.
1. Creation of a Villain

_(_ _Oliver; dark!fic)_

 _ **The Creation of a Villain**_

People learn of criminals by their crimes. Who each criminal is as a person does not seem to matter to them. All that is taken away is the destruction left behind. So few ever think of the past. So few wonder about the creation of a criminal, the creation of a villain.

Justice takes priority and overrules all else. Even in police enforcement, there's little patience to find out a criminal's back story. Only what is needed to arrest the bad guy is learned. And so, the creation stories are left buried in the minds of the criminals themselves, stories that will keep them out there, committing crimes for as long as they can keep their freedom.

Oliver wonders which story he will have and which moment he will remember and feed off, when he has become the villain. Which moment will tip him over?

He smiles - it doesn't matter, not really - and then he lets an arrow fly into his first innocent victim.

 _fin._


	2. Rest Not in Peace

(Sara; dark!fic)

 ** _Rest Not in Peace_**

Her body wasn't there. It was supposed to be; they had buried her in her grave after she had died. But her grave was empty. No signs she had ever been there. No signs that they had buried her.

Oliver was already on a warpath to find out who stole her body, ready to put an arrow into anyone who got in his way. He wasn't thinking straight either. He'd get someone killed if he kept on as he was, rushing blindly in to find answers.

They weren't going to find answers, though. Time had changed, had been reset. Things were different now. The truth was, Oliver and his team were never going to find her body, because there was no body to be found.

She was as surprised as anyone else would be if they knew. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was the same, framed by the same blonde hair. A hole through her shirt where the arrow had entered. Soft, unmarked flesh underneath. Somehow.

She had no idea how she had survived, but she had. None of it made sense. Nothing but the fact that she now had an out. If everyone thought her dead, she could do whatever she wanted to do. It was an opportunity she couldn't miss. She could save so many people.

They would forgive her when she told them later. When they found out what she had done and how she had acted to save hundreds of people, they would forgive her. She hoped.

 _fin._


	3. Redeeming Qualities

_(Thea, Malcolm Merlyn; set season 3ish)_

 _ **Redeeming Qualities**_

Her heart is blackening. She knows it is because why else would she be here with Malcolm Merlyn - her biological father, a man who razed the Glades to "cleanse it"? He is a bad man. He hurt her mother and he orchestrated the destruction of the Glades, killing thousands.

His redeeming qualities are… She can't think of any. Maybe his blood. That's why she's giving this a chance. He is family and he seems willing to help her. And his less desirable traits - those that resulted in thousands dead - are of use to her. He can teach her not to feel.

He can teach her to be strong.

While the rest of her life is falling apart in Starling City, his offer to help her, to train her, is one that she finds too alluring to pass by.

What does she have to lose?

Everywhere around her, there are lies. For once, she wants some clarity and strength to deal with what life throws her way. Malcolm Merlyn may be exactly what she needs.

 _fin._


	4. Poison and Dishonour

_(Oliver, Slade, Tommy)_

 _ **Poison and Dishonour**_

There was a bitter taste in his mouth. Not blood for a change, but rather something that poisoned, something that made him ache all the way into his soul. The memories he had of Slade from back on the island when they were friends only made it worse.

Oliver swallowed and attempted to focus his brain. His brain refused to listen.

Slade was in his city and he wanted revenge. Oliver should have killed him when he had the chance. He'll have to do it soon. Slade's death will mean dishonouring Tommy's memory, but it can't be helped. Not this time.

Slade has failed this city. And Oliver has failed Slade.

There is nothing left but to end this.

 _fin._


	5. Italian

(Tommy/Oliver)

 _Italian_

Oliver smiled as the restaurant door swung open and Tommy entered. "Tommy," he greeted his friend.

"Oliver," Tommy replied with a curt nod. His suit was immaculate, and the black rose in his hand was beautiful. He kept a hold of it as he slipped into the seat across from Oliver.

Frowning, Oliver put the menu in his hands back onto the table. "Is everything ok?"

"Peachy."

Oliver glanced around the restaurant. The two waiters were preoccupied at other tables. "Your dad again?"

Tommy shrugged, but his shoulders became less tense, and he tried a smile. "Family. They're…"

"Family," Oliver said with a nod. He sighed, reminded of his own family and their issues.

"You know what?" Tommy said. "I don't feel like Italian. How about I take you home instead?"

"I'm starved. Do you have something we can eat there?"

Tommy's eyes glinted. "I'm sure we can come up with something."

 _fin._


End file.
